Why Me?
by Celebi8er
Summary: Ethan and Lyra meet eachother at their new boarding school. Will there friendship last the stressful experience of the first day?


**Hello everyone celebi8er here. Just to let you know this my first fic. Ethan and Lyra are both 16 and Paul is 18. Paul is basically Silver since they're so alike. With further please enjoy the story starting off with Lyra's POV.**

"DON'T DO IT!" My mouth went dry and my body flooded with fear. My heart was pumping as fast a twin turbo V8 engine. Didn't he know who this was? He was definitely going to get himself killed! I grabbed Ethan by his stiffened arm and wrenched him away from the tense scene before he did any more damage. I couldn't bear it happening again too many times I've seen my despicable brother destroy my friendships, I didn't want Ethan to be another one of his victims. I can imagine how Ethan day would have started...

As I looked out of the stained bus window on my way to school, the beautiful country side sparkled with the sun's rays. The mustard grass swayed in sync with the cool breeze and the humid air forced my skin to excrete all the moisture from my body. It was the middle of summer and the bus was filled with excited kids ready for a new year of Lakeview Boarding School. Despite the beautiful view, I was feeling in the dumps. This was my first day in a boarding school and it made me feel sick, I'd never been away from my family and I missed them already, I could still visualise their gleaming faces. The bus's brakes screeched into action as the bus stopped for the final time to pick up students. I went back to watching the gorgeous view to help take my mind off the situation. "Uh hey can I sit here?" The suddenness of the calm voice jerked me into reality. "Err Sure"

Moving my bag from the seat I looked up to see the owner of the voice. She was tall and thin, she had crystal blue eyes and chocolate brown hair that was tied in twin ponytails which weaved round her head so the tips pointed in front of her. She was wearing a big white hat with a red ribbon on the side. She was also wearing a pure white skirt, a sky blue singlet and a white cardigan. She sat down beside me and took out her water and glanced at me. I realised I was staring at her water, I hadn't drunk anything since breakfast and this humidity was turning my sweat glands into waterfalls. "You want some?" I nodded slightly. She handed me the water, "I'm Lyra by the way."

Our conversation went on for hours as we talked about common interests. I found out she enjoyed sports which was the same for me. I told her about my old school and why I was here and she replied with basically the same scenario. The conversation could have gone on for days if it wasn't for the fact the bus stopped and led us out to the front of the monstrous school. We looked into the eyes of this monster and froze. Now as I stood next to Lyra all I could feel was chill of fear flooding our bodies. The place was so huge I almost fell over trying to look at the tops of the buildings. I turned to look at Lyra. She seemed in the same situation as me, her mind blown expression was getting the best of her as she gaped at the sheer size of the school. She turned and gave me a warming a smile, I returned it giving the same sort of expression. Knowing she was there I gained confidence to break the ice between us.

"Pretty big place huh?"

"Yeah," she shivered as she forced the words out of her mouth.

"Alright, we can do this together." I grasped hold of her cold sweaty hand and dragged her stone upright body towards the front gate. She didn't move, still frozen with fear.

"We can do this Lyra, it's just a school, we could end up even enjoying the experience," giving her an encouraging look.

"You're right, let's go." Her confidence rose with that. She grabbed my hand tightly and sprinted through the front gate towing me along with her. I felt like a ribbon attached to a running cheetah floundering around behind her.

"Come on Ethan hurry it up, we've got a whole school to explore." Our reliance on each other was going to be the foundation for a close friendship. I had now completely forgotten why I was scared in the first place and followed her further into the school. "Slow down Lyra"

SMACK! Lyra crashed into a medium height blonde boy wearing black track pants, a purple shirt and violet jacket.

"Get out of my way you stupid girl" the calm but piecing words hit Lyra hard. Without hesitation he grabbed her cringing shoulders and pushed her onto the cold concrete floor. I winced at the horrible sound that her head made as it cracked on to with rock solid ground.

"Hey you jerk! You don't have to be an asshole about it." My body was filling with anger as I reacted to the violence of this idiot. Who does this guy think he is? Cursing people just because they accidently bump into him, is pushing the limits, but injuring them, that's just wrong.

"Are you alright Lyra?" I hurried over to the now cowering Lyra begging me to believe she was alright.

"Yeah I'm fine." She answered as she struggled to regain her balance.

I was relieved but my mood suddenly changed. I didn't even know this guy's name, but two words that left his mouth caused me to want to snap his neck.

"Stupid bitch!" he smirked. I couldn't help myself. I charged straight at the blonde haired boy and lifted him off the ground by the collar.

"Say it again, I dare you," I whispered. He shivered at every word that left my mouth. He was terrified now. My strong grip was draining all the confidence out if his body but it didn't last for long. Watching him intently I was puzzled why his signature smirk was returning to his face.

"DON'T DO IT!" I heard her cry, I know it all too well. She has never released the suffering I'd been through to keep her safe. She claims I've destroyed her friendships but I've only tried to protect her. All her other "friends" just wanted to use her kindness and goodwill. I tried to explain the reality time and time again but she wouldn't even listen. That's when I overheard there next plan on my little sister it was the most inhuman disgusting thing they could ever think of. So I taught them a lesson and told them to stay away from my sister and now she hates me for it. I've had to it give up my nice mature reputation countless times to protect her. Even though I explain what would have happened if I didn't, she still thinks I'm the bad guy, and now as I look at this sorry character holding me up about to smash my face in. I release for the first time that there are people out there that have good heart. I pulled myself away from his grip and calmly composed myself to deliver the words I so longed to say.

"Ethan meet my sister Lyra, you two will be great friends."

**Wow it looks so much bigger on Microsoft Word. Hope you liked it please review I need constructive criticism people. Let me know in a review if you want this story to become a chapter story. The ending is a bit weird but that's just what I think. If you're wondering the last POV was Paul's/Silver's. Please Review **


End file.
